


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Topping

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood has arrived, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Communication, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane is so far gone, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Student!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood, Two soft little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec's education continues... and so does Magnus'





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Topping

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to not have to use that virgin tag for Alec anymore!

“Alexander, how are you?” Magnus asked when he answered his front door to the Shadowhunter,  pondering the relieved expression on Alec’s face. He stood back to let Alec in, grinning when Alec didn’t hesitate to walk in and pull his jacket off.

 

“Better now that I’m here,” Alec said, placing his jacket in the basket Magnus held out to him as he toed his boots off before pulling the rest of his clothes off. He eyed the sheer, floor-length black robe Magnus was wearing, noting that the Warlock had nothing on underneath, exactly what he liked to see. “Where do you get these robes from?” he asked distractedly.

 

“Here and there, I have quite the collection,” Magnus chuckled. That was an understatement. “Bad day at the office?” he asked, wondering what had tension rolling through Alec’s shoulders.

 

“The clave,” Alec muttered, nodding when Magnus rolled his eyes. He dumped the rest of clothes in the basket and waited for Magnus to put it away before he led the way. It felt like he was leaving his worries further and further behind with every step he took towards Magnus’ classroom.

 

“If you want to talk about it, I’m always willing to listen,” Magnus said, following Alec into the classroom and closing the door behind them. He followed when Alec pulled a couple of chairs out for them and sat down at the table. He sat too and summoned Alec’s file.

 

“I wouldn't want to bore you,” Alec said, shaking the institute off and giving Magnus his full attention.

 

“I’m sure I wouldn’t be bored listening to anything you have to say but I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about the clave,” Magnus said truthfully. He could listen to Alec’s low, sexy voice all day.

 

“Thanks, but this place is my escape from work. I’d much rather talk about our lesson’s,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus did. He needed this place to stay sane and didn’t particularly want to sully their time together with his boring work stresses.

 

“Fair enough. So, last week,” Magnus said, opening Alec’s file and glancing at the notes for tonight’s lesson. “How do you feel about it?” he asked, folding his hands in his lap, on top of the file.

 

“I’m still floating, to be honest,” Alec chuckled, settling back into his chair. His eyes darted to Magnus’ hands, watching the way Magnus rubbed his fingers against his thumbs. It almost looked like a nervous gesture. “It was amazing. How do you feel it went?” he asked.

 

“Excellent, as always. You were spectacular,” Magnus said, smiling for Alec. It was true, Alec had impressed him, a lot of people would have lay there “like a lump” as Alec had put it, Alec certainly hadn’t held back. He expected this evening to be the same.

 

“I asked how you felt about it,” Alec said, reaching out to place his hand Magnus’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Not about my performance but how you feel. You seem… agitated?” he asked, unsure if that was the correct word. Magnus seemed to be on edge.

 

“Perceptive, as always,” Magnus said, shaking his head at himself. “I just wanted to be sure that you enjoyed it. Putting lessons aside, it was your first time. I hope it was enjoyable,” he said.

 

“Enjoyable? It was beyond my wildest expectations. And believe me, they were wild!” Alec said, frowning at Magnus’ loss of confidence in his abilities. Maybe that was the wrong way to put it, Magnus didn’t seem less confident, just worried. It was unexpected, to say the least. “Why would you think it wasn’t?” he asked.

 

“Alec, even someone of my experience can’t be certain when it comes to other people’s perspectives. I am not so conceited to think that my lovemaking skills are so superior that it is guaranteed you enjoyed it. I just wanted to be certain, it was a big step,” Magnus said wryly. He wasn’t immune to self-doubt.

 

“Magnus, I wouldn’t trade it for a thousand first times, it was perfect,” Alec said, sweeping his hand up to cup Magnus’ jaw. His stomach churned with the thought that Magnus was worried he hadn’t enjoyed it. “It was perfect,” he said, sweeping his thumb over Magnus’ jaw to assure him.

 

“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Magnus said, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s wrist and pressing a kiss to the Shadowhunter’s palm. He cleared the gruffness from his throat to speak. “Shall we continue with tonight’s lesson?” he asked, meeting Alec’s gaze.

 

“Of course,” Alec said, sweeping his thumb over Magnus’ cheek once more before letting go. He smiled when Magnus’ usual cool, calm confidence returned. 

 

“Tonight will be a continuation of last week,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s questionnaire out and skimming over it. “It says here that you were open to switching, is that still something you want to try?” he asked, looking up from the paper to meet Alec’s gaze.

 

“Yes, absolutely,” Alec said, his dick already twitching at the thought of it. A frown pulled his gaze down when he thought about Magnus’ question. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, curious as to why Magnus would think that he wouldn’t be up for it.

 

“It is all about personal preference. Some people try either position and lose interest in trying it the other way when they find they are content with how it went,” Magnus said with a shrug.

 

“How do they know they wouldn’t like it?” Alec asked. It didn’t seem very logical to him. “How could you know whether you would like something unless you tried it?” he asked, confusion tugging his eyebrows down once more.

 

“Some people just know. They may feel more submissive or dominant and associate their position whilst making love with those traits or they may just prefer to stick with what they know, it’s different for everyone. Some people are open to trying it either way,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec’s surprised expression.

 

“A “top” can still be submissive and a “bottom” can still be dominant. I suppose everyone looks at it differently. If the desire to try the opposite of what you like isn’t there then it isn’t there,” Magnus shrugged.

 

“Which do you prefer?” Alec asked, unable to help his curiosity.

 

“I prefer not to put labels on it. Some people use the words “top” and “bottom” in a derogatory fashion. They see the “bottom” as lesser than the “top”. Those are usually the kind of people who ask who is the “man” and the “woman” or “husband” and “wife”,” Magnus replied, rolling his eyes at some of the ignorance he had faced over the centuries.

 

“But, to answer your question, I like it all. I like to fuck, I like to be fucked. I participate fully and revel in pleasure,” Magnus said, winking when Alec laughed.

 

“Go hard or go home?” Alec asked, chuckling at the thought of Magnus sending him packing because he didn’t give it his all. He stopped laughing and straightened up in his seat, nobody was going to say he didn’t give it his all.

 

“Something like that,” Magnus replied, staring when he saw a ridiculously determined, competitive gleam spring up in Alec’s eyes.  _ Now we’re talking!  _ He thought, wondering just how competitive Alec could be. The night was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.

 

“So, how would you feel about making love to me, Alexander?” Magnus asked. He already suspected what Alec’s answer to his question would be but thought it prudent to ask.

 

“I would love to,” Alec said, already half hard at the thought. He stood up and held his hand out to Magnus, pulling the Warlock up when Magnus took his hand. “Wait… I wanted to…” he trailed off when Magnus’ other hand went for the tie on his robe.

 

“Wanted to what?” Magnus asked, pausing to take Alec in, seeing the desire in his downturned eyes. “Don’t be afraid to ask if there’s something you want, Alec,” he said, waiting for Alec to meet his gaze properly.

 

“It’s silly but… I’ve kind of fantasized about peeling one of these off of you,” Alec said as he plucked at the soft fabric of Magnus’ robe, feeling more embarrassed than afraid. He had spent an inordinate amount of time at his desk, daydreaming about slowly peeling one of Magnus’ tantalising outfits off, revealing the Warlock inch by inch. He hadn’t even realised that he had reached out until he felt the material under his fingertips.

 

“That’s not silly, it’s hot! Anticipation always adds to the experience,” Magnus said, watching Alec finger the tie on his robe. “Peel away,” he said when Alec’s hand tightened.

 

Alec wrapped his hand around the belt that wrapped around Magnus’ waist, tugging Magnus towards him when he got a grip on it. He dropped Magnus’ hand to take hold of the material, tied in a bow, his eyes roving over Magnus’ robe and the body he could just about see underneath it.

 

Alec tugged the ends of the belt, pulling slowly until the first part of the knot came undone. His eyes flicked up to see Magnus watching him, lust flaring in Magnus’ brown eyes. He couldn’t look away from Magnus’ eyes as he plucked at the belt again, undoing the second half of the knot.

 

Magnus’ breath caught as he watched Alec’s pupils dilate, realising how much Alec was enjoying himself. He thought through his wardrobe options, trying to think of what else Alec could peel him out of when Alec’s gaze dropped to his robe again.

 

Alec let the tie fall to the floor, biting his bottom lip as Magnus’ robe loosened. He couldn’t explain why he found it such a turn on but he did, his dick was practically twitching against his thigh. He slid the left half of Magnus’ robe back, his gaze catching on a second tie, a slim ribbon attached to the inner left seam that held the right side of it in place across Magnus’ body.

 

Alec stepped forward, his fingertips skimming over the small part of Magnus’ chest that had been revealed, nothing more than one firm pectoral muscle. It was maddening, he could see more of Magnus’ body now that the first half of the material was out of the way but it wasn’t enough. It only heightened the anticipation, he wanted to see the rest properly.

 

Magnus stepped closer when Alec tugged at the folded lapel of his robe, his stomach clenching when Alec’s hand slipped around his waist and pulled until he was flush to Alec’s naked body. He decided there was far too much material in the way and would have done something about it… if Alec didn’t look like he was opening a gift.

 

Alec dipped his head and pressed his lips to the skin that had been bared to him, sucking at the firm muscle of Magnus’ chest, just above his nipple. That tiny triangle of skin was driving him mad. He had seen every inch of Magnus but this tiny bit had him harder than a rock. 

 

Alec circled Magnus’ nipple with sucking kisses, listening to the Warlock’s breathing turn heavier with every kiss until he sucked Magnus’ nipple into his mouth. He didn’t know what had come over him but he couldn’t help himself. He flicked his tongue over the small brown nub before sucking on it.

 

Magnus had to hold onto Alec’s shoulders, his dick straining against Alec’s thigh where it was pressed between his own. He hadn’t even realised it was there. He curled into Alec, pushing his chest forward, moaning into Alec’s hair when the Shadowhunter gathered the folds of his robe, at his shoulder, and pushed it off slowly, baring his shoulder to the Shadowhunter. 

 

Alec released Magnus’ nipple and trailed his lips up over Magnus’ exposed shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the skin and trailing them up Magnus’ neck. His tongue snaked out, licking at the sensitive spot behind Magnus’ ear. The resulting roll of Magnus’ hips caused a corresponding one of his own.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but grind down on the thigh between his own, his breathing erratic from Alec’s breath and tongue on his skin. It only got better when he got some friction on his throbbing dick.

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Alexander,” Magnus muttered, his voice shaky from the pleasure Alec was already bringing him. He wasn’t even undressed yet!

 

“So do you,” Alec fired back, dropping his hand to palm Magnus’ hard dick through his robe. A shuddering breath escaped him as he traced the outline of Magnus’ dick through the soft material, feeling Magnus out before cupping his dick.

 

“Fuck!” Magnus moaned, pushing into Alec’s hand, his mind going blank. He didn’t know what had happened to Alec but he liked it! He started to grind into Alec’s hand, his hips moving up and down while Alec kept his hand still. The Shadowhunter had him losing his mind from the almost hand job.

 

Alec let Magnus buck against his hand for a moment longer before skimming his fingers up to tug at the slim ribbon that held the robe closed. He pulled until the small bow was undone and took a half step back to watch as the robe fell open. 

 

Alec’s eyes swept up the length of Magnus’ body as it was revealed. He reached out, tracing the contours of the muscles in Magnus’ torso, watching the trail of goosebumps that his fingers left in their wake as he got closer to Magnus’ dick. 

 

Magnus wanted to push into Alec’s hand, a sound that was almost a whine escaping when Alec swirled his fingers through the short, trimmed hairs at the base of his dick. He forced himself to stand still when all he wanted to do was throw himself at Alec.

 

Magnus groaned when Alec’s finger’s slid away from his dick, not even touching it. He stepped forward when Alec’s hands grabbed his hips and pulled.

 

“I swear you are trying to kill me,” Magnus muttered when Alec stepped into him, flush against the front of his body. The fact that they were almost the same height meant that their dicks pressed against each other, lined up perfectly.

 

“What do you think you do to me when you wear these?” Alec asked breathlessly, sliding his hands around Magnus’ back to grip his ass with both hands. “I practically drool every week when you answer the door,” he said, too turned on to filter his thoughts. He squeezed Magnus’ ass before letting go and stepping back to look Magnus up and down again.

 

A giggle escaped Magnus when Alec grabbed his hand and spun him, his breath bursting out with it at the unexpected move. A full on shudder ran down his spine when Alec took hold of his hips and pressed up against his back, the Shadowhunter’s dick wedged in his crack with nought but a thin layer of gauzy chiffon between them.

 

Magnus rolled his hips, his eyeballs rolling harder when Alec’s dick sawed through his crack. The tight grip of Alec’s hands on his hips and the way Alec’s hips jutted forward stole the last of his breath. And his will. He wanted to bend at the waist and have Alec fuck into him until he couldn’t walk.

 

Alec pressed his lips to the nape of Magnus’ neck, just above the collar of the robe and sucked a bruising kiss to the skin, humming against the spot as he reached around and took Magnus’ dick in hand. He jerked Magnus’ entire length with slow, twisting pulls as he pressed his hips forward, almost burying his dick in Magnus’ ass.

 

“Shit! Alexander, you don’t… fuck… so good,” Magnus muttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. He didn’t know what was better, Alec’s dick in his ass, the hand wrapped around his dick or the vibrations pulsing through the nerves in his neck and down his spine. 

 

Magnus bucked his hips into Alec’s hand, simultaneously pushing back on Alec’s dick each time he withdrew to fuck into Alec’s hand again. His breaths came in sporadic, panting gasps as Alec sucked harder. He was pretty sure he would have a hickey there in the morning but he didn’t particularly care, Alec’s moans were doing things to the nerves there.

 

“I think I’m gonna cum,” Magnus muttered when he felt a tingle in his balls. He clawed it back, trying to force himself not to cum but it wasn’t working, Alec had moved to the head of his dick, jerking the head with short, fast tugs.

 

“Should I stop?” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, breathing just as hard as the Warlock, from the speed of his hand and Magnus’ reaction to it. “Use your colour Magnus,” he said when Magnus just moaned.

 

“Green… green… keep going… fuck, I’m cumming,” Magnus muttered, his hips stuttering into Alec’s hand as his balls drew up. He grabbed Alec’ arm when it wrapped around his waist, holding on as he shot his load with a husky moan.

 

Alec held Magnus up when the Warlock sagged into him, breathing hard. He hadn’t meant to make Magnus cum, he had just wanted to get him warmed up a little but Magnus’ reaction to the handjob had been too good, turning him on more. He stopped jerking Magnus’ dick when the Warlock tapped his hand.

 

Magnus turned his head and caught Alec’s lips, breathing Alec’s air when he couldn’t drag any into his straining lungs. He opened up, letting Alec lick into his mouth gladly, pushing back onto Alec’s dick when Alec moaned into his mouth. He reached behind him, pushing his hand between their bodies to take Alec’s dick in his hand, offering Alec what he had just had.

 

Alec didn’t need to be offered twice, his hips jerking when Magnus’ fingers wrapped around his dick. He was almost there already, from Magnus’ orgasm and the friction he’d had on his dick from Magnus’ thrusts. He fucked into Magnus’ hand, dropping his face into Magnus’ shoulder as the pleasure rolled through him.

 

“Magnus…” Alec moaned as he came, pressing his hips forward and pulling Magnus into him, cumming all over Magnus hand and the back of his robe. His hips jerked a few more times as Magnus milked him, breathing hard into Magnus’ shoulder. He groaned when he was empty.

 

“So much for making love to you, we didn’t even make it to the bed. Sorry, Magnus,” Alec mumbled, internally scowling at his ineptitude.

 

“Are you seriously apologising for us getting off?” Magnus asked, twisting his head to look at Alec as he swiped his thumb through the cum at Alec’s slit. 

 

“I was supposed to make love to you, not cum all over your robe on our way to the bed,” Alec muttered, refusing to remove his head from Magnus’ shoulder. “I ruined it…”

 

“You’ve ruined nothing, we’re not nearly done here. That was just the warm-up; if you’re still up for it,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec’s head snapped up to meet his gaze. “Warlock,” he muttered, tapping himself on the chest. Snapping his fingers, he produced Alec’s stele.  “Shadowhunter,” he added, pointing at Alec over his shoulder with it.

 

Alec laughed and grabbed his stele, he didn’t need to be asked twice. He felt a twinge of regret as he stepped back from Magnus to activate his stamina rune and his dick fell from Magnus grip on it. His eyes flicked down to the damp patch that had Magnus’ robe clinging to his ass, a groan escaping him at the sight of it. 

 

Alec almost missed his rune and gouged a line into his hip, too busy staring to pay attention properly. Only Magnus’ blue magic sparking, out the corner of his eye, had him looking away long enough to aim the tip of his stele at his rune.

 

Magnus quickly restored his stamina, ready for round two yesterday. He was about to turn around to face Alec when the Shadowhunter pressed up against his back.  _ Seems I’m not the only one ready for round two.  _ He chuckled at the thought, pressing back into Alec and tilting his head when Alec’s lips pressed to the side of his neck.

 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked between kisses, his hands curling over Magnus’ shoulders, under the robe. 

 

“God, I need you to fuck me,” Magnus muttered, tilting his head to give Alec better access. He rolled his hips, grinding against Alec’s dick, it was almost fully hard and he wanted to remedy that immediately, he was almost there himself.

 

Alec stepped back and tugged at Magnus’ robe, sliding it off of his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor between them before he grabbed Magnus’ hips and went back to kissing his neck. He walked them forward, only letting go when they reached the bed.

 

Magnus crawled onto the bed, grinning when he looked over his shoulder to see Alec watching him. He shimmied his hips as he crawled forward, laughing when Alec’s eyes didn’t move from his ass. 

 

“Are you coming?” Magnus asked, shaking his hips harder and staying in position on all fours so Alec could look.

 

“Almost,” Alec muttered, pushing down on his dick. His head snapped up, tearing his gaze away from Magnus’ asshole when Magnus started howling, a blush forming on his cheeks when he realised what he had said. He shook himself off and launched himself onto the bed, laughing when Magnus gave a little screech as he plastered himself to the Warlock.

 

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny,” Alec growled in Magnus’ ear, fighting to get the words out past his own laugh. 

 

“It was a little bit,” Magnus chuckled, shimmying his ass against Alec’s dick. He stopped moving when Alec’s lips found the nape of his neck and started a trail down his spine, the laugh trailing off into a moan.

 

Alec nipped and sucked at every vertebra, smirking into Magnus’ skin when the Warlock shuddered beneath him. He swirled his tongue out when he reached the base of Magnus’ spine, licking at the sensitive spot there before his tongue dipped into each dimple.

 

“Fuck, that tongue of yours is going to be the death of me,” Magnus muttered, shuddering from the pleasure of it. His hips jerked when Alec licked back over the sensitive spot at the base of his spine.

 

“I haven't even gotten started yet,” Alec said, gripping Magnus’ hips before licking a stripe straight down Magnus’ crack. He smirked into Magnus’ ass when Magnus arched his back and pushed against his face with a desperate little whine that had his dick jumping against his thigh.

 

Alec did it, again and again, brushing his tongue up and down Magnus’ crack and flicking it out every time it brushed Magnus’ hole. He listened to Magnus’ panting breaths every time he licked at the sensitive skin around Magnus’ rim, swirling his tongue around and around until he pushed past Magnus rim.

 

“Alexander, fuck me with your tongue,” Magnus moaned, his head falling into the crook of his elbow when Alec pushed into his ass. The move had him straddling the border between the most exquisite burn and the deepest pleasure, a fine line that he liked to tread often.

 

Magnus pushed back when Alec went slowly, trying to get Alec’s tongue deeper. He wanted his pleasure receptors to override the pain receptors, for every nerve in his rim to light up with pure pleasure.

 

Alec let go of Magnus’ hips and gripped his ass cheeks to spread him open more. He circled the inside of Magnus’ rim, breathing hard through his nose, wanting to go as deep as Magnus could take him. Or at least as deep as his tongue would allow. He reached between Magnus’ legs and gave the Warlock’s dick a few tugs as he slowly licked him open.

 

The pleasure that shot through Magnus was insane when Alec started stroking his dick. It had him relaxing around Alec’s tongue, a loud moan that he didn't care about escaping him when Alec started to thrust in and out of his ass.

 

Magnus worked himself on and off of Alec’s tongue, practically fucking himself on it in his haste to get some friction, on his ass and his dick. He reached underneath himself and wrapped his hand around Alec’s, moving the Shadowhunter’s hand up and down his length faster.

 

“I need more,” Magnus muttered, halfway gone and too hazy to explain exactly what he wanted. It seemed Alec had taken the hint tough when Alec’s tongue was replaced by a finger. “Two… I need two,” he murmured breathlessly, just about managing to snap his fingers and lube Alec’s fingers up.

 

Alec was happy to oblige, adding another slicked up finger and pushing into Magnus’ ass. He pressed sucking kisses to Magnus’ ass cheeks as he went slowly, wanting to stretch Magnus out fully before trying anything with his dick. 

 

Alec couldn’t help but moan as he imagined actually pushing into Magnus’ body. The Warlock was already tight enough to break him, just around his fingers. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what that squeeze would be like around his dick. 

 

Alec had been jerking himself off with a firmer grip lately, trying to gauge what it would be like pushing into an actual asshole. He didn’t think it would even come close to what that would actually feel like, but he had been giving it his best effort.

 

“Deeper,” Magnus muttered, his mind blanking as he tried to think of instructions. It seemed he had been reduced to one or two syllable words from Alec’s ministrations. He jerked when Alec pushed deeper into his ass and curled his fingers as he pulled back out. The move had Alec’s fingers caressing his prostate with a maddening softness that was stealing his self-control.

 

Alec let Magnus fuck himself on his fingers, simply curling them every time Magnus’ ass moved away from him. He could feel the gland tighten under his touch with every stroke. It had him easing off a little, unsure of whether Magnus would be able to replenish his stamina again that evening.

 

Alec could feel how much looser Magnus was, the squeeze around his fingers not as tight as when he had first started. He continued to thrust in and out of Magnus hole for a few moments before asking.

 

“Are you ready or do you need more?” Alec asked, leaving it to Magnus to decide if he was ready or not. He thought the Warlock was but he didn’t want to do anything to damage him.

 

“I’m ready for more, more of you,” Magnus said, straightening up and reaching behind him to grab at Alec. He leaned back into the shadowhunter, tilting his head when Alec’s lips found his shoulder. He reached behind him and took Alec’s dick in hand, using his magic to lube it up.

 

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, reaching between them to swipe his fingers against his dick. Gathering some of the lube, he used it to slick Magnus’ asshole up, rubbing over Magnus’ fluttering rim. He sucked at Magnus’ shoulder, his eyes falling closed from the friction on his dick and the knowledge that Magnus’ hand would soon be replaced by his asshole.

 

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked, teasing himself with the head of Alec’s dick, rubbing it up and down his crack to make sure everything was coated and enjoying himself very much along the way.

 

“I’m so ready, are you?” Alec asked, holding himself back with a death grip when all he wanted to do was push in. He grabbed Magnus’ hip when the Warlock stopped with the maddening tease, holding on tight when Magnus pushed back a little, the head of his cock pushing into Magnus’ body.

 

“Just go slowly,” Magnus murmured, kneeling up a little further to accommodate Alec, the Shadowhunter’s legs were a little longer than his were. “Let me get used to it first,” he said, breathing hard as he stretched around Alec’s dick.

 

“I will,” Alec breathed, screwing his eyes shut at the breathtaking squeeze on the sensitive head of his dick, he had no intention of just ploughing in, no matter how pleasurable it was.

 

Alec pushed his hips forward, slowly, breathing hard into Magnus’ neck to try and ground himself. Just as hard as Magnus was. Everything about pushing into Magnus was so much better than he had imagined, much better than having a hand or even a mouth around his dick. The heat, the squeeze, the closeness he felt with Magnus, it was breathtaking, will-stealing and nerve-rattling all at the same time. 

 

Nerves kicked in for Alec then, he desperately wanted to get it right, to bring Magnus pleasure and not hurt him. He almost backed out. It was more than a desire to be good at something, to be the best. It was the need to show Magnus what the Warlock had shown him, that he cared, that he wanted it to be good for Magnus, just like Magnus had wanted it to be good for him.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked breathlessly when Alec was flush to his back, fully sheathed inside him. He could feel Alec’s grip on his hip turn tentative, hesitant, and practically hear the nerves in Alec’s stuttering breaths in his ear. He forgot about movement, taking the time to adjust anyway, to check on Alec.

 

“Green,” Alec said shakily, his hand fluttering at Magnus’ hip. He didn’t know if the breathlessness of Magnus’ question was due to pleasure or pain, it almost had him baulking.

 

“But?” Magnus asked. He had heard the hesitation, plain as day. “Alexander, if you don’t like it, we can stop now. Don’t lie about your colour because you think this is something I want, please,” he said, turning his head to look Alec in the eye, searching for the truth.

 

“Of course I like it,” Alec said, his eyebrows pulled into a thin line. “It’s stunning, more than I expected. I just don’t want to hurt you, I... I want you to enjoy it. I want it to be as pleasurable for you as it is for me. I want to make sure I do it properly,” he said, a blush forming on his cheeks when Magnus’ eyes softened.

 

“Just do what feels natural and it will be right,” Magnus said, tilting his head back to lean on Alec’s shoulder and raising a hand to cup Alec’s jaw. “It isn’t hurting, it’s perfect. Believe me, I am enjoying it, you have to know I wouldn’t let you do anything if it hurt,” he said, tugging Alec’s head closer and pressing his lips to Alec’s.

 

Alec ‘s grip on Magnus’ hip tightened with his relief as he pressed his lips against Magnus’, his breath coming out shaky, having nothing to do with the pleasure of Magnus’ lips. He felt his panic melt away as he sank into the kiss, his tongue darting out when Magnus’ hand slid into his hair and tugged him closer.

 

Alec’s hand tightened on Magnus’ hip more, his other hand pulling Magnus closer to his body instinctually, fingers splayed over the hard muscles of Magnus’ abdomen. He licked into Magnus’ mouth, moaning when Magnus pushed back into him. The tiny bit of space that had been between them disappeared. The move had Magnus sinking back onto the last fraction of an inch of his dick.

 

Magnus was breathing hard when Alec broke from his lips and trailed soft kisses along his cheek and jaw. His fingers tightened in Alec’s hair as he tilted his head, letting Alec’s plump lips explore his neck. 

 

“Yes,” Magnus moaned when he felt Alec start to pull back. He grabbed Alec’s hand on his stomach, interlocking their fingers and gripping tightly when he thought Alec was going to fall from his body. A squeeze to his fingers came a split second before Alec pushed back into him, almost as slowly as the first thrust. 

 

Magnus pushed back slowly, his eyeballs rolling back into his head when his ass met Alec’s hips. Alec had been inside of him long enough for him to fully relax. There was no pain now, no burn, just the perfect stretch and the pressure that came from having a dick in his ass. His breath stuttered out when Alec pulled back again, a little faster.

 

Alec took the hint when Magnus’ fingers, wrapped around his own, on the Warlock’s stomach, tightened and pulled. He pulled Magnus as he pushed back into him again, breathing hard against Magnus’ shoulder. A small moan escaped him when his balls slapped against Magnus’ ass, the sound was hot. 

 

Alec had to fight himself as he pushed back into Magnus, wanting to hear the sound again and again. His self-control was slipping, inch by inch. He had to keep Magnus at the forefront of his mind not to let his hips just take over.

 

“Don’t hold back, Alexander,” Magnus said, pushing back faster on Alec’s next thrust. He arched his back, moaning at the harder thrust, the pleasure from it forcing his breath out in a stuttering pant. “Just listen to your body,” he murmured, almost unable to produce that.

 

“Just… like… that,” Magnus moaned, his fingers tightening in Alec’s hair when Alec pushed into him faster. He pulled himself forward before Alec could pull back and rolled his hips as he thrust backwards, relishing the low moan in his ear.

 

“Fuck, it’s... It’s… you’re so tight, the squeeze…” Alec muttered, losing his mind when Magnus started to fuck himself on his dick. He couldn’t help himself, wanting to participate fully, he pushed into Magnus harder, meeting the Warlock thrust for thrust and listening to the sound of their bodies meeting.

 

“Is this okay?” Alec asked, his hips jerking forward again to meet Magnus, breathing hard into Magnus’ neck. He was still worried that he was going to hurt Magnus, even if his body was taking over.

 

“Fuck me harder, Alec,” Magnus moaned, wishing for nothing more than for the Shadowhunter to just let go. 

 

Alec slammed forward, his self-control snapping at Magnus command. He slid his hand up when Magnus let go of it and flicked his thumb over Magnus’ nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb when Magnus’ other hand threaded through his hair and held on. The way Magnus arched his back with every thrust had him losing his mind.

 

“By the angel, you’re so fucking hot,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ ear, pinching Magnus’ nipple harder when the Warlock moaned. He had seen Magnus’ gentle side for his first time, the Warlock attentive to his pleasure but this was a whole new side to Magnus, one that he loved. The way Magnus took the pleasure was something else. Magnus hadn’t been lying when he had said he revelled in it.

 

“Not as hot as you, you are perfection when you loosen that hold on yourself,” Magnus muttered, arching his back further as he slammed himself back, needing the angle for his prostate. A husky whine escaped him when he felt it, Alec’s dick scraping along his nerves. It had him needing some friction on his dick.

 

Alec watched over Magnus’ shoulder when the Warlock grabbed his dick and started tugging, his eyes glued to Magnus’ hand. He let go of Magnus’ nipple and gripped both of the Warlock’s hip's tight, keeping the visual of Magnus jerking himself off in his mind as he thrust forward, again and again.

 

Magnus flopped down when Alec started slamming into him, landing on one elbow as he continued to jerk himself off. He couldn’t hold himself upright. Every thrust scaped along his prostate and every firm jerk of his dick had his foreskin sliding back and forth over the sensitive glans in his dick.

 

All Magnus could do was roll his hips with every one of Alec’s thrusts and jerk himself faster. He fought for breath, his head falling into the crook of his elbow as he moaned his pleasure out.

 

Alec could feel his balls starting to tingle as he stared down at the perfect arch of Magnus’ back, Magnus was practically twerking on his dick, a dance that had the Warlock’s ass cheeks bouncing every time he slammed back in. His movements became jerky when he made the mistake of looking at Magnus’ asshole, watching it swallow his dick. The way Magnus’ rim gripped his dick was too much for him.

 

“I can’t hold it back,” Alec grunted, feeling his balls draw up. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he shouted, a split second before it happened. He slammed forward, grinding into Magnus’ ass when he came, jerking his release out into Magnus’ warm, tight channel. His hips stuttered to a stop as his orgasm ripped through him, his mind going blank.

 

“Keep going, I’m almost there,” Magnus moaned, pushing back against Alec as he jerked himself at the speed of light. He was just about to hit the edge. “Yes, fuck me,” he moaned when Alec’s grip tightened on his hips once more and Alec’s hips jerked into motion.

 

Alec didn’t know where he had found the strength from but he started slamming into Magnus again, his dick still hard, aftershocks running through him and forcing a few more drops of cum from him. He slumped down over Magnus’ back, unable to hold himself up any more and rutted into Magnus’ hole.

 

“Come on Magnus. Cum for me,” Alec grunted, unsure if he would be able to keep his tempo up much longer. He could already feel his dick starting to soften. He fastened his lips to the nape of Magnus’ neck in a sucking kiss, going right for the most sensitive part.

 

Alec’s humming moan on the back of his neck was all it took for Magnus to cum. The vibrations shot down his spine and into his balls, just in time for them to draw up and his orgasm to rip out of him.

 

Magnus jerked himself harder as he came, milking his dick as his eyes screwed up. He couldn’t help the whimpering, desperate moan that poured from him, the sensory overload forcing it out with each jerk of his hand. He shot his load into the sheets, a second before he collapsed forward.

 

Alec went with Magnus, moaning when Magnus’ hips rutted sporadically beneath him, probably into the Warlock’s hand. He lay on top of Magnus, breathing hard into the nape of his neck as he caged the Warlock in, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Magnus interlocked their fingers when Alec’s hand found his, curled around his head. He turned his head, meeting Alec’s lips in a breathtaking kiss, not that he had much breath to spare. Neither of them did.

 

“Alexander, that was amazing,” Magnus said when he broke the kiss to breathe, preempting Alec’s question. He wanted Alec to know how perfect it had been, not wanting the Shadowhunter to start doubting himself.

 

“How have I been missing out on this for so long?” Alec asked, shaking his head at himself as he stared into Magnus’ glowing Cat eyes. He made a mental note to himself to try a different position next time so he could see the exact moment when Magnus’ glamour fell away. “Actually, I’m glad I waited this long,” he murmured, knowing that he wouldn’t have had this if he had forced himself out of the closet years ago.

 

“Me too,” Magnus said before he pouted his lips out for another kiss, smiling a beatific smile against Alec’s lips when Alec’s met his. He groaned when Alec’ shuffled slightly to get closer. “Alexander, I love having you inside me but do you think you could pull out? It gets a little uncomfortable once you’ve orgasmed,” he asked. 

 

“Shit, sorry, are you okay?” Alec asked, levering himself up to pull out of Magnus’ ass. He felt awful when Magnus winced slightly, he remembered what it felt like when Magnus had pulled out of him. It was a hairy moment, to say the least.

 

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” Magnus said when Alec collapsed next to him and wrapped him up tightly. He happily lay in Alec’s arms chuckling when Alec’s hand wandered down to his ass and started rubbing it. “I’m fine, honestly,” he said.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t think,” Alec muttered, sighing into Magnus’ hair when Magnus’ face nestled into his chest.

 

“It’s understandable, the majority of your blood is still in your dick,” Magnus grinned, pouting his lips out to kiss Alec’s chest. He skimmed his nose through the slightly damp curls of hair on Alec’s chest, inhaling the scent of them, it was beautiful.

 

“Did you enjoy your first time fucking someone?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec’s chest bounced against his face with Alec’s rumbling laugh.

 

“Yes, mainly because that someone was you. It was phenomenal,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ pouting lips when the Warlock tilted his head back. Every first that he’d had was phenomenal because of Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft rn! Wbk Alec was a complete and utter stud, the boy is wild!


End file.
